


All in a Day's Work

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Ain't Misbehavin' [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America
Genre: F/M, Howard has crazy dreams, Howard just kind of took over, robot's drawing encouraged this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy just want to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roboticonography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/gifts).



> This came to my head when I saw robot's drawing of Steggy all cuddled up in bed and just would not leave me alone: http://roboticonography.tumblr.com/post/80294748802/heres-that-drawing-of-steve-and-peggy

Steve entered the house quietly, as quietly as a man of his stature could at least. The house was dark given that it was just after midnight. He closed and locked the door silently behind him before moving toward the kitchen for a quick drink of water.

He’d just returned from a week long, time sensitive mission that could “only be handled by Captain America and his Commandos.” Steve had had his doubts on that regard but he was still on loan to the SSR for the next six months so he went where they told him. He knew he was going to regret making that decision almost as soon as the words left his mouth and he was right. It was tiring, frustrating, being away from home so much. Being away from Peggy.

He left the glass in the sink and checked that the back door was firmly locked. He trusted Peggy but it was a habitat he couldn’t break. They lived in a nice neighborhood but the neighborhood’s he lived in as a child had taught him caution. 

He kicked his boots off walking from the kitchen through the living room. His socked feet slowly climbed the three flights of stairs to the master bedroom, taking care to avoid all of the creaky steps.

He pushed open the partially shut door to see Peggy sleeping peacefully on her stomach in their king size bed. The bed had actually been a wedding present from Howard. He’d had it specially made to fit Steve’s large size. 

“It’s sturdy enough to hold three sumo wrestlers so you don’t have to go easy on ‘im, Peg,” Howard had said to them with a smarmy smile and wink when it was being hauled up to their room in their brand new house. 

Steve had barely had enough time to grab Peggy’s fist before she had a chance to pop Howard in the face. 

He cleaned up as quietly as he could in the adjoining bathroom, keeping the water at a low velocity to mask its sound in the porcelain bowl. He finished his modified routine quickly and left the dark room. He shed his clothing as he went, prepared to endure the wrath of Peggy in the morning for leaving his clothes everywhere. She’d told him a few weeks ago that it was his least endearing quality. That and leaving dishes in the sink. The sex on the kitchen table had softened the criticism, though.

He’d placed one knee on the bed when he heard Peggy moan softly. 

“Mmm, Steve?”

The sheets rustled as Peggy shifted positions, rolling until she faced him. Her eyes stayed closed. She despised putting any effort into waking until the sun was up. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Peg,” he assured in a low tone, his body sliding beneath the covers with hers. Bare legs tangled together and his hands bunched loosely in her sleep shirt. His shirt, actually. She had a habit of accumulating them but Steve didn’t mind. He grew too hot to wear them to bed and she looked so much better in them anyway.

One eye opened to a slant before she closed it again, satisfied with his appearance for the time being. 

Peggy wrapped her arms around him, her fingertips pressing into the meaty flesh of his shoulder. He met her lips halfway. He’d missed her touch. He’d missed her voice. He’d missed the feel of her in his arms. 

“Are you in one piece?” Peggy asked him, kissing him chastely. 

“Yes.” He kissed her back.

“No bullet holes or stab wounds?” Another kiss.

“No.” Kiss.

“Good.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A light breeze fluttered in through the open window. While spring was fighting to take hold of the days, winter still crept up on the nights. The couple’s bare skin barely noticed it, though.

Peggy rolled into Steve whose arms readily accepted her, even in sleep. She tucked herself tightly against his body, using his warmth to fight the chill in the air. She clutched his arm firmly to her like a child holding a teddy bear. She threw one leg over his hip, her other tangling with the leg he situated between her thighs. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder when his right arm came around and his fingers tangled in her hair. Unconsciously, his fingers rubbed her scalp, soothing her further into sleep.

A loud knocking sometime later drew them both from their slumber. Peggy groaned unhappily, pressing her face further into Steve’s shoulder. 

“Who on earth could that be?” Peggy complained groggily. Steve reached an arm out to grab the bedside clock.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna kill ‘em,” he vowed. He slammed the clock back down onto the wood before slowly extricating himself from her embrace reluctantly. She groaned unhappily again but let him move. She couldn’t be bothered to open her eyes, though. She snuggled up in the spot vacated by Steve to soak up the residual warmth. 

Steve pulled on his shorts, muttering to himself. “I bet you it’s Howard. Who else would it be at this hour?”

Peggy just cuddled further under the covers, dragging them up to her chin at the loss of the heat. 

“Well, I look forward to hearing his screams of terror when you murder him,” she mumbled, half asleep already. “Try not to keep me awake, darling.”

“No guarantees.”

He was positive she was asleep before he even hit the door.

He ambled down the steps slowly in an effort to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Besides, if it was Howard, he wanted to make the bastard wait outside in the cold. He couldn’t imagine anyone else would come calling at their door at two o’clock in the morning. 

Steve peeked through the thin curtain Peggy had fashioned over the narrow window that ran the length of the door. He groaned audibly when he saw his prediction was correct.

“Steve, oh, I’m so glad you’re here.” Howard pushed past him into the house. Steve held his breath when he walked by. The man reeked of every type of liquor ever made. “I passed out at the club and had the strangest dream.”

“And you came here? To Brooklyn?”” Steve interrupted, annoyed, following Howard into the living room. The other man went about touching the random knickknacks he and Peggy had found to decorate their home. Steve rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. 

“I had to, Steve,” Howard insisted. His words slurred together. “I had to make sure it wasn’t real. Although it would make a great movie.”

Steve sat in an oversized chair and listen while Howard recalled his dream. Howard was being framed and went to Peggy to help clear his name. Peggy had to go undercover to recover an invention of Howard’s.

“And she used a stapler to beat a guy up!” Howard recalled, the amazement clear in his voice. Steve gave a smirk to that image. Howard ran his fingers over a few books left on the table next to the couch. He picked one up to read the binding. “She and Jarvis blew up Roxxon Refinery, which if they really could do that, it’d be much appreciated because the guy’s an ass. You sleep with a guy’s wife once and all of a sudden you’re the bad guy.”

Steve shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Howard.” 

The man looked over at him. He seemed confused why Steve was calling his name, and why he was there in the first place, until Steve saw the dots connect in his head.

“Right, anyway.” He kept talking while he walked around the room. Howard had been in possession of a vial of Steve’s blood, the item he’d covertly sent Peggy to retrieve. “And pal, that woman has a right hook like Joe Louis. Never make her mad at you. It will hurt. Badly.”

Steve nodded but Howard was on a roll now. 

Peggy had had to go to Russia with the Commandos to find a scientist who ended up being one of the bad guys because he used hypnosis on people to get his way. Peggy’s chief had ended up sacrificing himself while Peggy’s neighbor ended up being a Russian assassin. Howard had ended up under the scientist’s control and thought he was flying a plan to the Arctic to find Steve’s plane, his plane that hadn’t been recovered from layers of ice and snow.

“She and Jarvis saved the world,” Howard concluded, flopping his body onto the wide couch. He looked exhausted but invigorated all at once. Steve had seen him like this before. He only had a limited amount of time to make his exit so Howard would fall asleep before he was trapped by the man’s endless yapping about every little thing that popped into his head. 

Steve cleared his throat as he hauled his body out of the chair. “That was… insanely detailed. Sounds like you’ve had too much to drink.”

“No, no, no, I’m fine. I just need a pick me up.” He started to stand from his seat but his legs didn’t seem to cooperate. He finally settled for waving his arms wildly around him, making Steve take a few steps back to avoid being slapped. “You got any vodka? No! Scotch? Brandy maybe? Gin’ll do, too.”

“Sorry, fresh out.”

“Damn.” He leaned his head back until it met the back of the couch. His eyes fell shut but Howard wasn’t a man who simply turned off like a switch. “Steve, do you have any idea how hard it is to fly a plane in the Arctic?”

“You know, I do actually.” 

“The visibility alone is atrocious.”

Steve went to the closet for a blanket for his unexpected house guest. Howard continued to keep up his chatter.

“I think Peggy and Jarvis should go into business together. Maybe I could make a movie out of it! D’ya think Peg would star as herself?”

Steve held out a decent sized blanket for the man, who took it without a second thought. He was looking at him like Steve had just told him if he ate all his vegetables, they’d go out for ice cream. 

“Uh, no,” Steve answered after a beat. “I think she prefers to do her job anonymously. You know, espionage being what it is and all.” 

Howard snapped his fingers, or tried to anyhow. “Damn, I don’t think Jarvis would, either. There goes that idea. Maybe I should invent some of those things from my dream.”

“I don’t think I’d do that if I were you, pal,” Steve warned against. He took the blanket back from Howard and shook it out to unfold it when Howard hadn’t made a move to do so. “It sounds like they brought you nothing but trouble.”

“Steve, you are always right. Not about women, though. Although you did land Peggy so maybe you’re not completely clueless.”

He draped the blanket over Howard and lifted his legs until they rested on the couch, removing the man’s shoes first. He turned off a low level lamp he’d turned on when he sat down and started to make his escape. Howard shifted around on the sofa, getting comfortable in his impromptu bed for the evening.

“Good night, Howard.”

“Night, Steve. I want waffles in the morning. With eggs and sausage. No, make that bacon.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Howard was going to be disappointed by their usual morning fare of oatmeal and toast. Breakfasts like the one Howard wanted were reserved for mornings after date night.

“I’ll see what I can do, Howard.”

Sure enough, out of steam and with no one left to talk to, Howard was snoring by the time Steve’s feet touched the bottom step. 

He climbed the steps no less wearily than before, except this time he was anxious to return to the warm bed and his warm wife.

Steve slipped between the sheets, barely jostling Peggy due to many months of practice. She automatically found her way into his arms, though; aware of his presence even in her foggiest state of sleep.

Her lips pressed against his clavicle in a light kiss before nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder. He let her adjust them into their previous position.

“Was it Howard?” he felt her lips move against his shoulder.

“Of course.”

He pat his head against his pillow a few times trying to make the perfect dent. He blew a few errant strands of Peggy’s hair away from his mouth though he knew it was futile. By morning, most of her hair would be covering his entire face. He never minded as much as he let on. It helped block out the morning sun on days where he didn’t feel like being his usual morning self.

“What’d he want?”

Steve kissed the top of her head. “To tell me that you saved the world.”

“Darling, I do that every day,” Peggy reminded him, her confidence brimming in her low, scratchy sleep voice. “You’ll have to name a more specific time.”

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” he chuckled, kissing her head again.


End file.
